Drache
__TOC__ Allgemein Von Drachen (im Original: Dragons) erzählt die Mythologie verschiedenster Muggelkulturen. Diese gewaltigen und höchst gefährlichen feuerspeienden Wesen gelten als Symbole von Macht und von Unbesiegbarkeit. Dass Drachen in der von Joanne K. Rowling erdachten Magischen Welt bekannt sind und ihre Gefährlichkeit jedem Kind bewusst ist, bezeugt der im Wappen von Hogwarts enthaltene Wahlspruch der Schule: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" - "Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen". Nur weil Drachen vor Muggeln versteckt werden, ist es den magischen Menschen laut Newt Scamander inzwischen gelungen, für die Muggel die Existenz von Drachen ins Reich der Fabeln zu verbannen. Um zu gewährleisten, dass Muggel keinen Drachen begegnen, wurden in verschiedenen Ländern Drachenreservate eingerichtet. Speziell ausgebildete Drachenwärter überwachen dort im Auftrag der zuständigen Zaubereibehörde, dass keiner ihrer Drachen aus diesen kontrollierten Lebensräumen entweichen kann. Geschieht dies dennoch einmal, so wird mittels geeigneter Gedächtniszauber dafür gesorgt, dass Muggel keine Erinnerung an diesen Anblick haben. Die gepanzerten und geflügelten Drachenkörper können je nach Rasse ein Gewicht von 1-6 Tonnen und eine Länge von 3-12 Metern erreichen. Dabei sind weibliche Drachen generell etwas größer und schwerer als ihre männlichen Artgenossen. Zeichnung, Färbung und Körpermerkmale der Drachenarten sind sehr unterschiedlich. So haben manche Drachen einen Zackenkamm entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule, manche haben gefährliche Stacheln. Die Flammen, die sie ausatmen und auch gezielt speien können, haben bei manchen Arten eine Reichweite von über 15 m. Wie giftig ihr Biss oder ein Kratzer ihrer Klauen ist, variiert ebenfalls. Die weiblichen Tiere aller Drachenarten sind besonders aggressiv, während sie ihre Eiergelege ausbrüten und bewachen. Deshalb wurden für die Drachenkämpfe beim Trimagischen Turnier brütende Drachenweibchen als Gegner ausgewählt. Drachen erbeuten größere Säugetiere wie Rinder und Schafe als Nahrung. Einige, aber durchaus nicht alle Drachenarten machen auch gezielt Jagd auf Menschen. Alle Drachen wurden von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe des Zaubereiministeriums als höchst gefährlich und unzähmbar klassifiziert. Diese Einstufung ihrer Gefährlichkeit gilt auch für Drachenarten, die Menschen nur angreifen, wenn sie provoziert werden. Die private Haltung und Aufzucht von Drachen ist von den Zaubereibehörden strengstens verboten worden. Deshalb gehören Dracheneier in der magischen Welt zu den Gütern, mit denen jeglicher Handel untersagt ist. Andere sehr wertvolle Handelsobjekte in der magischen Welt stammen jedoch von Drachen: Drachenherzfasern können als magischer Kern von Zauberstäben genutzt werden. Blut, Leber und Hörner von Drachen haben ebenfalls mächtige magische Kräfte und gelten beispielsweise als hochwertige magische Zutaten von Zaubertränken und -elixieren. In der magischen Textilherstellung wird Drachenleder gerne zu resistenter Schutzkleidung verarbeitet oder es werden daraus besonders schillernde Kleidung und Schuhwerk angefertigt. Drachenzähne gelten als extravaganter magischer Modeschmuck. Bekannte Drachenarten Verschiedene Drachenrassen können sich untereinander paaren. Als reine Rassen beschreibt Newt Scamander: # Antipodisches Opalauge (im Original: Antipodean Opaleye) # Chinesischer Feuerball (im Original: ''Chinese Fireball) # Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling (im Original: Common Welch Green) # Norwegischer Stachelbuckel (im Original: Norwegean Ridgeback) # Peruanischer Viperzahn (im Original: Perunian Vipertooth) # Rumänisches Langhorn (im Original: Rumanian Longhorn) # Schwarzer Hebride (im Original: ''Hebridian Black) # Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler (im Original: Swedish Shortsnout) # Ukrainischer Eisenbauch (im Original: Ukranian Ironbelly) # Ungarischer Hornschwanz (im Original: Hungarian Horntail) Literatur * Drachenarten Großbritanniens und Irlands (im Original: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland) * Drachenzucht für Haus und Hof (im Original: Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit) * Vom Ei zum Inferno: Ein Handbuch für Drachenhalter (im Original:from Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide) * Männer, die Drachen zu sehr lieben (im Original: Men Who Love Dragons Too Much) Siehe auch * Magische Wesen - Übersicht über Rangordnung und Arten * Verwendete Drachenmaterialien * Drachenreservate Quellen * HP I/14 | HP IV/5 | HP IV/19 en:Dragon Kategorie:Magische Wesen Kategorie:Tierwesen (Buch) Kategorie:Literaturhinweise